


Mending of Self and Spirit

by PointySticksAndAPlan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Other, Suicide Attempt, tags will be updated as fic progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointySticksAndAPlan/pseuds/PointySticksAndAPlan
Summary: A broken spirit and a broken soul try to heal each other. Perhaps, along the way, they can help some other people, too.





	1. Similarities and Differences

Number One lived at the base of the mountain, so it wasn’t a long journey, but it was a somewhat difficult one. A steep, uphill climb. 

It was a brutally hot, muggy night. It had been raining on and off for weeks. The sky was clouded and the moon shone weakly through.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Number Eight lived far away from the mountain, so it took many hours to get there, but they just rode a bus there, as it was a regular destination for hikers.

It was a bitterly cold, crisp night.The ground was blanketed with clean, undisturbed white from earlier in the day. The sky was crystal clear, and the moon was new.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Number One stood over the hole, arms at their sides. They stared into it, expressionless.

“That’s a long way down,” they said, smiling.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Number Eight sat, legs dangling at the edge of the hole. They stared into it, wanting to cry, but all tears spent.

“That’s a long way down,” they thought, frowning.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Number One jumped into the hole.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Number Eight slid off into the hole.


	2. Not So Graceful Landings

Number One felt the cool, underground air whip by them as they fell. After some time, they saw a clean stone floor rushing towards them. Everything went black.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Number Eight felt the warm air blanket them. As they approached the ground, they began to slow, and were seemingly lowered gently by some unseen force. They landed slightly roughly, still, and fell backwards into a patch of flowers.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this is very short, but it's the cut off point for making a decision about how this is going to be written, and I wanted to get your guy's input first. (Which is also why this took a bit longer than anticipated.)
> 
> So, this story will occasionally be spliting off to other characters, but, I wanted to know if you guys want Chara or Frisk to be the one that the narration "follows", so to speak, or if you would just like it to alternate between chapters, or something. I feel like I wasn't nearly deliberate enough about this sort of thing in Spirit and Soul, so that's why I spent so much time thinking about this.
> 
> Also, after this chapter, they will be referred to as Frisk and Chara. The way the first chapter and this one were written was just a setup for something that will come in time.


End file.
